


Room For One More

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really isn't one, this is entirely a PWP/CWC fic. Basically, Buffy accidentally schedules a date with both vampires for the same night and decides they'll all three go out. It leads to things she wasn't quite expecting when she made the suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into non-straight het fic.
> 
> Written February 2007
> 
> General spoilers for both shows.

Buffy woke and glanced first to her left and then to her right.

"Yup, they're both really here," she whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes again as the night before came back to her. 

Unable to cut either vampire out of her life they'd come to an odd sort of understanding. She dated them both. Neither vampire was thrilled about the arrangement, but neither wanted to be the one to withdraw from the agreement leaving the other one to have Buffy to himself. She had contented herself that she was never going to have the normal life Angel left her to have. She wasn't going to get married or have babies. So, why not stay involved with both of the men she loved until her time was up? Maybe one day they'd get tired of it, or expect her to make a decision. For the time being, though, she was happy with how things were. 

The situation left Buffy with two boyfriends. It usually worked out all right. She loved them both and they both loved her. The only agreement they had was no sex. If she had sex with Spike she had to with Angel and vice versa. 

Last night, though, things had gotten a little odd. Well, more odd than the situation already was. She didn't find it odd, but she knew Giles didn't understand it. Xander either. She wasn't sure about Willow, her best friend was pretty good at staying neutral on the subject. Kind of like Norway. 

Both of her vampires had shown up for a date. She honestly wasn't sure who she'd had plans with. So, rather than disappoint them, and herself, she suggested the three of them go out. 

She could imagine what the other people at the movie were thinking about her. There she was sitting in between her two vampires, not hiding the fact that she was involved with both of them. When one got a kiss, so did the other one. Fair was fair, after all. Just like their contrasting outward appearances their kisses did different things to, and for, her, too. 

So, how had they ended up spending the night here? She wasn't quite sure how it happened. It had sort of started as a joke. It was pretty standard when she went out with them they spent the night. Headiness from spending the entire two hours in a darkened movie theater making out with both of them? Could be. Or maybe she liked the fact that they were able to spend time together, the three of them, without the two of them bickering. It was so rare, but last night they were both on their best behavior. And if she wasn't mistaken, they both seemed a little turned on by the fact she was making with the public displays of affection with both of them. 

What the hell did she care what people thought? Finding true love was rare. Angel and Spike could both attest to that. Finding true love with two people was rarer still. If she could clone herself or split herself in two she would. Barring that, this was the only solution. She would not be happy with only one of them in her life. 

She had to admit, she didn't feel as weird waking up between the two of them as she maybe should have. She could just imagine what Giles and Xander would have to say about that. Especially the fact Buffy wondered if it wasn't something she might just get used to. 

She rolled onto her left side, coming face to face with an awake Angel. He seemed to be watching her rather carefully. Probably waiting for her to freak out and run away. 

"Hi," she said, offering him a smile. 

He brushed aside her hair and returned her smile with one of his own. "Morning." 

"How are you?" 

"Good. I always sleep better with you." 

"Me, too," she whispered. 

An arm from behind her slid to her hip. He had a way of touching her. They both did really. She always felt cherished, like a princess, breakable. There were times it bothered her. 

"Who are you talking to, pet," Spike murmured. She felt him press up against her. She couldn't help but scoot against him as he did. He slid his hand to her stomach, under her camisole top and cupped one of her breasts. The no sex rule didn't mean they couldn't do anything. He grazed her nipple with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes met Angel's as she let out a soft moan. 

"Angel," she whispered. She wasn't quite sure if she was answering Spike's questioning or calling out to him. Angel seemed to think it was the latter and brought himself closer to her, lowering his mouth to hers. 

"Oh, that's right," he mumbled. "Forgot we did the m age a trois thing last night." 

His saying that should have bothered or offended her, but it didn't. Instead, it aroused the hell out of her. Just like that, from one sentence she felt herself grow wet between her legs. Of course, Angel's mouth on hers and Spike's hand taking turns stroking her nipples to pencil-eraser like peaks probably helped. 

She heard two rumbling growls, one from behind her and one from in front of her and knew that they were aware of her state. She broke her kiss with Angel, taking a minute to breathe. 

"Spike," she said with a soft laugh, her attempt at a protest to what he'd called their date last night. It was feeble and lame, but it was worth a shot. She knew she should try to figure out a congenial way out of this situation. She had two possessive, and aroused from the feel of things, vampires on her hands. Handling with care was an understatement. 

"What? We did. You think Xander takes two women to his bed?" 

"No." 

"Giles then?" 

"No." 

"Willow?" 

"Uh, no." 

"I suppose she could do a guy and a girl, she did drive stick for a while with the wolf." 

"Spike." 

"What? Come on now, you can't say you haven't thought of it." 

"Thought of what?" 

"Buffy," they both said it at the same time. 

Spike shifted, leaning up and placing a kiss against her ear. "Just think how wet we could make you together, slayer." He kissed her neck. Her eyes were focused on Angel's and she wondered if hers were as cloudy with desire as his were. 

"Two mouths, two tongues, four hands, two dicks. You've been dating both of us for a while now." 

She whimpered. He knew what he was doing. He knew just what to say to get her going. His hand slid away from her breasts and she groaned in protest. He chuckled but didn't put it back. Instead, he slid it against her side, over her hip, behind her to her ass. 

"Surely the idea must have occurred to you when you suggested we all go out last night. You knew we'd both stay the night." 

"Mm hmm," was all she could say as he slid his hand inside of her shorts. She had known. What that said about her, she wasn't sure. 

Spike grew silent as his hand slid lower, cupping the curve of an ass cheek. He knew exactly what he was doing to her when he slid his finger along the crevice there. 

"Angel," she whispered as Spike's mouth found her ear again. She tilted her head towards the dark haired vampire in invitation, hoping he'd take the hint. He did. His mouth found hers again. 

She loved kissing both of them. She loved touching both of them. She knew she loved sex with Spike. Well, truthfully, she wasn't sure because she was in a different place than she had been when their relationship was sexual. Her memory of her one time with Angel was fuzzy at best. The events afterward sort of clouded her judgment and opinion. 

She arched against Spike's hand when she felt him skim even lower along her ass, his finger grazing her slit. She was wet, getting wetter by the minute. What kind of girl was she that this was turning her on so much? What kind of girl wanted, no needed, two men? Was she incredibly selfish? 

Her lips parted against Angel's kiss and she cried out as Spike slid a fingertip inside of her briefly. He pulled it out again so fast she almost thought she'd imagined it. 

His whispered, "you are wet, slayer," let her know it wasn't wishful thinking at all. 

Angel pulled away from the kiss, placing a kiss on her forehead. This is it, she thought. This is too freaky for him and he's going to walk away. He was going to get out of the bed and never look back. He didn't want her to be a freak. Wasn't that what he'd called their relationship once? A freak show? And that was without adding Spike into the mix. 

He surprised her, though. In a very, very good way. He slid down just enough to bring his mouth even with her breasts. He used a hand to lift her shirt up, exposing them to him. They were still sensitive from Spike's earlier attention. She extended her arm when he tugged on the top, pulling her arm through the hole. He drew it over her head then, leaving it hanging from the arm under her on the bed. 

When Angel slept over they didn't fool around more than kissing. She wasn't sure why. So, when his mouth found her breast she watched, fascinated as he tended to her. He must have felt her watching because he shifted a bit, allowing his eyes to meet hers while licking her nipple. Her eyes fluttered closed then and he chuckled. 

"That's it, slayer," Spike whispered against her ear. "You thought you could kiss us both like that last night and not give us ideas." 

Had they planned this? There was something she hadn't thought about. Later. Angel was sliding his hand lower along her abdomen, inside the waistband of her shorts. She now had one hand playing with her bottom and another on the verge of playing with the spot she really, really wanted touched right now. 

She wasn't sure what to do, which hand to pay attention to, where to look. Angel feasting on her breasts was a treat, something she hadn't had the opportunity to see for years. Her body was practically gushing now, pooling between her legs so she was slick, wet with desire. For both of them. 

"Oh, God, what am I?" 

"Our woman," Spike whispered. 

She really hadn't expected an answer, but it was the right one anyway. She knew it was. She'd known it for quite some time. For whatever reason they were meant to be together. The three of them. She slid her hand to Angel's head, toying with his hair as he slid even lower along the bed. He was taking the covers with him, leaving the three of them exposed. They both slept in their pants without shirts. She wore a camisole and shorts. At the moment it seemed like entirely too many clothes. 

Angel helped with that problem, relieving her of her shorts. Partially, anyway. He slid them down past her knees. She kicked them off the rest of the way. 

"I love the way you smell," he whispered before darting his tongue over and around her clit. She grabbed onto the bed, making a fist in the sheet with her hand as he slid his tongue lower, grazing her slit. Spike was busy behind her. No longer content it seemed with just touching her ass, he slid his finger between her legs again. 

"Mmm," she cried out when she felt Spike's finger and Angel's tongue meet and touch her together. 

"I told you she'd like it," Spike murmured, joining Angel lower on the bed. She was trying to figure out what to do with her leg, she should move it. Spike took care of her quandary, though, by lifting it up for her. 

There was no way she could have expected it to feel like this. This good. Two tongues eagerly licking and sucking her was definitely of the good. Especially when both owners of those tongues knew what they were doing. They got her off again and again and again. She'd never realized that her other hole was just as sensitive. Spike made sure she was aware it was now. And then some. 

She felt a little guilty. They were busy with the doing of stuff and she was just laying there. She was pretty sure they weren't of the mind to complain at the moment. She still felt like she should be doing something. She cried out as they both entered her with their tongues. Together. She was sure her voice would be hoarse by the end of the morning. She'd never really thought of two guys together being hot, but two guys together while they were doing stuff to her was most definitely. 

Both of them stopped at the same time. It was eerie that they were that in sync with one another. They slid up the bed, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites in their wake as they did. She turned onto her back, tossing the camisole top aside now that she was able to move her arm out from under her. 

"Now. What can I do for you?" 

"I think you know what we want, Buffy," Spike said. 

"But if you don't want to. If you're not ready," Angel said, trailing off. 

"Oh, I'm ready. I think you both know first hand how ready I am." 

"That's not what I meant," Angel replied. 

"I know." She reached for him, bringing his face to hers for a kiss. She did the same with Spike. It was odd to taste herself on both of them. 

"I want, I need, I have." She met Spike's gaze evenly and then Angel's. "I want both of you." 

"Once we do this, Buffy, we can't go back," Spike whispered. 

"I know. I think this is what we were headed for all along. I love you both. I want you both. That's never going to change. I can't expect you to live like monks for the rest of my life." 

"And you understand what you're agreeing to?" It was Angel's turn to question her. 

"Yes," she whispered getting to her hands and knees. She worked the fastenings of Angel's pants, stopping briefly to feel and squeeze the bulge at the front of them. "I want you both to make love to me. I want you both here with me. All the time. No more dates. No more schedules. I want us together." 

She saw Spike work his own pants off while Buffy worked at shimmying Angel's off. She licked her lips and practically pounced on his erection. She could tell she'd startled him. His hand reached for her hair and then he dropped it to the bed, clutching it much the same way she had done when they were paying attention to her. 

She felt Spike behind her. He moved her hair out of the way. 

"There's nothing more arousing than watching the woman you love going down on you," he whispered. She knew he'd moved her hair aside so Angel could watch her. Oh, he might have gotten a thrill from the view, too. She used deliberate movements, exaggerated, wanting Angel to get as much of a show as he could. Spike, too, for that matter. 

He pressed against her, checked with his hand to be sure she was still wet. As if she wouldn't be, which she would have told him if her mouth wasn't busy. And then he slid inside of her. She groaned, causing her mouth to vibrate against Angel'ls shaft, which made him cry out. Buffy clenched around Spike and he gasped. Oh, yeah, this was definitely going to be good. 

"I'd forgotten how tight you were, slayer, how wet you get," Spike whispered, which only served to make her wetter. She thrust against him. 

"Nuh uh, Buffy, we do this at my pace. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." 

That she could do. She licked Angel's shaft like she might a popsicle, taking a minute to look at him. He was watching her, but he was also watching Spike. 

"He wants to be in you, too, slayer." 

"That can be arranged," she said before swirling the head with her tongue. She wiggled her hips against Spike's erection and brought herself up onto her hands and knees. 

She doggy-walked up Angel's torso until her slit was even with his shaft. Her eyes remained on him as she sank herself over his length. She cried out when she reached the bottom, bringing him all the way inside of her. 

Spike's hand remained against her back, grazing her spine as she rode Angel. He dipped his hand between her cheeks, fingering her puckered hole. He did this for quite some time, getting her ready for him. 

She stopped riding Angel so Spike could enter her, too. Her eyes never left Angel's, her nails digging into his chest while Spike worked himself into her slowly. They'd had anal sex before so it wasn't a completely new experience for her, but it had been a while. And she hadn't had another guy inside of her. It was definitely a different, fuller feeling. He seemed to be well aware of that fact and was taking great care. 

"Christ," Angel muttered. He was the first one to say anything decipherable in quite some time. 

Spike reached around, cupping her breasts with his hands as he began to slowly increase the momentum and depth of his thrusts inside of her. 

"Feel it, slayer. Feel how full we make you." 

"Yes," she cried out. Feel it? She was about to burst from it. It was so much more than she'd expected. Yet it was everything she could want or need all rolled into one. Spike and Angel inside of her, together, simultaneously. Both giving her pleasure, bringing her over the edge, loving her, letting her love them both. "Oh God, more." 

Angel slid his hand between her legs, stroking her clit while she rubbed against him as best as she could with Spike riding her from behind. He knew how hard she could take it and eased into a rhythm that was multiple orgasm worthy. 

"Right behind you, Buffy," Spike muttered as his thrusts grew deeper, harder. She recognized the signs and lowered her mouth to Angel's as Spike came inside of her ass. 

Spike trailed a path of kisses along the length of her spine from her ass up to the nape of her neck after he pulled out of her. She felt his absence immediately. The fullness was there because Angel was still inside of her, but it wasn't quite the same. Not that it wasn't enjoyable. 

"Sorry, pet, been too long, felt too good," he whispered once he'd gotten to her neck and kissed her ear. "Could feel him inside of you, just a thin little barrier that wall is." 

She groaned, biting Angel's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The idea that they could feel one another inside of her, thrusting and pumping into her turned her on something fierce. 

"I thought you might like that." He brought the palm of his hand down against one of her ass cheeks, causing her to thrust against his hand. 

"I'll be right back. Tend to Angel now, pet. He's going to want relief, too." 

She whimpered softly, feeling his absence as soon as he drew away. She sat up, tracing her finger along Angel's mouth. 

"Sorry," she said, feeling a bit chagrined at having drawn blood. 

"It's okay," he said with a smile. He was enjoying this! Well, she should hope he was. 

Spike returned to the bed, damp and the scent of not just her soap but her shampoo made her realize he'd showered. 

"Don't mind me, just had to clean up," he said with a smile when Buffy looked at him. She couldn't help but lick her lips. They were both fine men to look at. He was still naked and growing hard again as he watched her ride Angel. He made no effort to hide that fact from either of them. "I'm just going to watch. Been a while since I've seen Angel get ridden good and you're just the woman to do it, Buffy." 

Been a while? That would imply he'd seen it before. Instead of being offensive, she found it turned her on even more. Not that anything and everything wasn't turning her on at the moment. Angel was feasting on her breasts as she rode him, bringing herself off. 

She wasn't as familiar with Angel so she didn't recognize the signs that he was close to orgasm. He started thrusting deeply inside of her, using his strength to overpower her as he drove into her, his hands at her hips helping to guide him home. Again and again. 

"Spike," Angel murmured, a somewhat urgent tone to his voice. 

Buffy barely had time to notice that Spike broke into game face. He was behind her, at her neck, imbedding his fangs into her neck as Angel did the same at her breast. 

She cried out, shocked and aroused. Her back bowed, granting Spike better access as she cradled Angel's head against her breast. She felt her body tremor and quiver as she came one last time. She rocked against Spike who was pressed up behind her, his length pressing against the back of her thigh as Angel emptied himself inside of her. 

As Angel slid out of her, Spike entered her from behind and began thrusting. He groaned as did Angel, both still feeding. They weren't taking much, it was more of a suckling trickle. But God did it make her body clench and get hot, knowing she was feeding, strengthening both of them. 

She wasn't certain if Spike came again or not. She was already so wet as it was. All she knew was that eventually they ended up in a pile on the bed together. Legs intertwined any which way. She would have laughed at the sight of Spike and Angel playing footsie with one another if she wasn't so exhausted. 

And they weren't really playing footsie with one another. Their feet just happened to touch sometimes when rubbing against her legs. At least that's what they'd claim she wagered if she mentioned it. The bonus of being the one who got the middle she imagined. 

"Need nap," she murmured with a yawn. 

Both of her vampires chuckled. 

"What? You wore me out! I'm not sure I've felt so well used before. You're a pretty thorough pair of lovers." 

"We aim to please, pet," Spike said. 

She turned her head to look at Angel. "Are you okay?" 

"Uh yeah?" 

"Just making sure. You haven't said much. Didn't say much." 

"I was just enjoying it. Sorry. I'll work at being more talkative next time." 

"Next time." She smiled widely, kissing him and then turning to kiss Spike. "Plan on a lot of next times." 

"Can't get rid of us now, slayer. Now you know why I talked you into getting this big ol' bed." 

"You didn't! Did you?" 

"Yes. I knew eventually we'd get here. Just took you longer to go about it." 

"Did you both show up last night on purpose?" 

Neither said anything, which gave her the answer loud and clear. 

"Oh!" She should be mad, feel used, taken advantage of. But as the places between her legs, her breasts and neck ached in very good ways she couldn't find it in her to get upset. Or to feel anything but excitement that they were all three on the same page for once. 

And as she looked at Angel and Spike's hands on her abdomen, fingers laced together in a somewhat affectionate pose, she realized her two vampires were finally getting along. 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
